goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde Philmore Calls Cornchip Girl the N-word and Gets Grounded
Clyde Philmore Calls Cornchip Girl the N-word and Gets Grounded 'is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on February 26th 2019 Cast Clyde Philmore-Steven Cornchip Girl-Kayla Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Clyde's Dad-Diesel Clyde's Mom-Allison Transcript '(At the Third Street Playground, Clyde Philmore had a naughty plan) Clyde Philmore: I'm going to call Cornchip Girl the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! (Clyde went off to Cornchip Girl's house, and then he approached Cornchip Girl) Clyde Philmore: Hey, Cornchip Girl! Cornchip Girl: (angrily) Clyde, what do you want for me now? Clyde: Hey, Cornchip Girl - the stupid girl! You're such a n*****! (Cornchip Girl was offended) Cornchip Girl: Hey! Don't be rude to me and don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Clyde: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Cornchip Girl: Clyde, stop this right now! You're so rude! Clyde: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Cornchip Girl: Clyde, if you insult me one more time, I shall tell Miss Finster on you! Clyde: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! (Cornchip Girl got very angry and lost her temper at Clyde, who was horrified) Cornchip Girl: You know what?! That's it! I'm telling Miss Finster on you right now! MISS FINSTER! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: What is it, Theresa? Cornchip Girl: Clyde keeps calling me the n-word! Can you send him to Principal Prickly's office? Why? Because he keeps calling me the n-word! That's very disrespectful! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Clyde a good talking to! Then Miss Finster confronted Clyde. Miss Finster: Clyde, how dare you call Theresa the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Clyde to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Clyde: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Theresa LaMaise! Why? Because Clyde keeps calling Theresa the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish him immediately! Can you do it for us!? Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Clyde a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Clyde. Principal Prickly: Clyde, I'm very disappointed in you for calling Theresa LaMaise the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We can't have bad language in school! Clyde: I know, sir. But... Principal Prickly: No buts! You see bad language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to call Theresa the n-word! Clyde: But that Cornchip Girl was nothing but a brat, she's just as stupid as Gus. She's a stupid sailor brat and a n*****! Hahahahaha! So that's why I have to say it to her. But all I said was... Principal Prickly: I know what you said! Now I can't keep up with you kids and you got a slang. But Miss Finster assures me it's filthy. That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Clyde's parents were furious with Clyde. Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you insult Cornchip Girl and call her the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Barney and Friends! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Clyde's mom: And do as we tell you, or else! (Then Clyde did as he was told) Text: The End Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff